


Rushed

by anonymous56789



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story, The shortest story you've ever seen, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: It was rushed like everything else about them but she only wanted to go faster.
Kudos: 1





	Rushed

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Thomas Newman's Ghost while writing this.

It is cold. The wind bites at her hair, her clothes. Trying to pull off what it can. The sounds of traffic, while loud and overbearing at street level are faint and soothing on the roof top. Her hair is down and tangled, long locks of it are pulled by the wind, forming a halo of sorts. If she listens hard enough she can almost hear the ocean, hundreds of miles away, years before.

It sounds the same as that day. They had both gone, her against her better judgment; him excitedly leading her along the overgrown trails. Sunlight streamed through to the cool forest floor. She laughed nervously as he spoke of their destination. When they finally arrived she slowly stripped down to her bathing suit; cautiously glancing over the edge to the water every few moments. He got into his swim trunks quickly, exuberantly hurrying her along. Their banter was comfortable despite her obvious unease. He waited until she was undressed, clad in only a thin bikini. He grinned and laughed as he jumped off; only moments before explaining the proper way to safely make it into the water. She swallowed, a lump in her throat. She could hear his laughter as his head bobbed above the water. Closing her eyes she focused on his voice, only a faint whisper above the breaking waves. She took a step forward and swallowed harshly again; her mind protesting against such rash actions. She shook herself and stepped back, silencing her reason. Before she could stop herself she rain forward… and flew. A scream tore itself from her lips, and before she could take a second breath water enveloped her. Her skin stung as she swam toward the sun. Shivering she broke the surface and smiled as he swam toward her. She had felt this way before. She knew what she had experienced. It was the same sensation she had as she fell for him. Like everything was too fast; too rushed. But she only wanted to go faster. Racing toward an inevitable end… 

She breathes deeply as the memories wash over her; each more vivid than the last. A bitter sweet taste clings to her as she opens her eyes. The view of the city below overtakes her vision once more. It’s dark, and the city lights glow with a peaceful hum. The building she is on is unremarkable, like her. Just another part of a much larger universe. Just as she is about to step off she grins, and steps back a few paces. She pauses and relaxes, focusing on the task before her. Laughing wildly she closes the gap between herself and the building edge. She can hear him calling her. Yelling for her to jump, to meet him in the abyss he had dove into head first. So she does, following him blindly into the oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I published this work on a different site. I am just now getting to posting it to this site as well.


End file.
